Kovkasi Lernain Netadzik (Caucasian Archers)
These archers, drawn from the many peoples of the Caucasus are skilled with the bow, though should not be placed into combat lest they find themselves overwhelmed and cut down mercilessly. Description In the mountains of the Caucasus and the highlands below the people have lived a long and healthy existence, sustained as they are from the surplus fruits of the fertile valleys and rich mineral seams. But their history has also seen strife, for their mountain kingdoms are highly prized by those of the fertile crescent below. Not only the spear and sling, but also the bow are used by these hardy mountain-men, who protect their land from foreign looking for dominion and even rival kingdoms within the Caucasus region who seek to expand their lands. Lightly equipped, these archers are used to the trying terrain of the Caucasus and their training is more for light skirmishes than heavy battle upon an open field. Yet though they may find themselves fighting outside of home territory on the flat plains of the lands to the south, they should not be underestimated. Their bows are well made, learnt from the steppe nomads beyond the northern mountains and the Persians who conquered them later. They wear little in the way of armour, a leather jerkin over a warm woolen tunic, which offers little in the way of protection. Other than the bow, they carry a short knife, or other such simple melee weapon as they are not trained for and not meant for combat at close-quarters. Historically, the Caucasus region was not well known for its archery, it was the cavalry that they were famous for. However, they undoubtedly used the bow just as they used the sling and javelin. Xenophon was unlucky enough to find himself at the wrong end of worrying tactics of such a people, the Karduchi, who may have been the ancestors of the modern day Kurds, as he and his force battled through the Caucasus highlands to the southern shore of the Black Sea. Xenophon mentions that the bow the Karduchi used was the three cubits long, whilst the arrow was two cubits itself. Xenophon further reports that "When discharging the arrow, they draw the string by getting a purchase with the left foot planted forward on the lower end of the bow. The arrows pierced through shield and cuirass, and the Hellenes, when they got hold of them, used them as javelins, fitting them to their thongs." Powerful weapons indeed. Usage Highly effective archers with high firepower only shared with the Toxotai Kretikoi (Cretan Archers) although they have less range compared to their Persian counterparts. These men can tear through light infantry and even medium infantry such as the Thureophoroi (Hellenic Spearmen) and the Peltastai (Hellenic Heavy Skirmishers). They also can cut down light and medium cavalry within their range as long as they are protected by spear men or other cavalry. They can also be excellent garrison archers as they are able to cut approaching infantry and burn down siege weapons. As with other archers, keep them away from melee combat as their pathetic melee stats and morale will cause them to rout. Category:Units Category:Hayasdan